Byzantine Empireball
Byzantineball |nativename = Μπάλα Βυζαντινής Αυτοκρατορίας Μπάλα Βασιλείας Ῥωμαίων Pila Imperium Romanum Orientale |founded = 395 |onlypredecessor = SPQRball |predicon = SPQR |onlysuccessor = Ottomanball |nexticon = Ottoman |successor = Ottomanball |ended = 1453 |image = Tumblr_mvmb4tXUbR1szo7eyo1_1280.jpg |caption = i'm coming for u kebab |government = Autocratic monarchy |personality = Serious,Stronk(!), Roman, Proud, Nostalgic,Peaceful |language = Latin (Official until 620) Greek (Official since 620) |type = Hellenic |capital = Constantinopleball |religion = Orthodoxyball file:hellenism-icon.png Hellenismball |friends = SPQRball We will make our Empire Great Again !!!! Kievan Rusball - They raided me when I first met them, but I took them in, like the little brother I never had... Serbian Empireball Kingdom of Franceball (sometimes) Wallachiaball Descendant |enemies = Ottomanball (Always) Sassanidball (VERY) Kingdom of Franceball (sometimes) Germaniaball, FAKER!!!! TRAITOR! The one who started my downfall Pechenegsball - Evil Nomad Turks!!!1091 NEVER FORGET!!! Aah! |likes = Rome, Purple, Royality, Clay,Heaven |hates = Kebabs (Ottoman) and Sassanidball And Satanism |predecessor = SPQRball |bork = Έν τούτω νίκα ! |food = Gyros |status = Removed by kebab |notes = Remove kebab Kebab and Satan |reality = Eastern Roman Empire |imagewidth = 200 }}Byzantineball, also known as the Byzantiumball, Eastern Roman Empireball or Byzantine Empireball, continues to refer to itself as the Eastern Roman Empire, is a Medieval countryball from south-east Europe with the glory of Rome. History Byzantineball was the first kebab remover son of SPQRball ,the grandson of Ancient Greeceball and the father of . He was the true successor of SPQRball ( unlike that impostor!). For some time SPQRball was declining and decrepit, with constant war. Because they were always traveling to the beaches of East Mediterranean everywhere to protect the imperial borders, and also due to the fact that Romeball was just plain bad, the Emperor Constantine decided to shift the capital city to the old Greek colony of Byzantium, and renamed it in his honor, but on his death SPQRball split into Western Roman Empireball and, of course, Byzantineball. Soon after, a bunch of Barbarians invaded, tried to siege Constantinopleball (EAST ROME STRONK), but found the walls too impenetrable, and gave up. Meanwhile, The West Wasn't doing as well, and struggled with Germanic invasions and in general the problems of the later Roman Empire. It slowly lost territory until An aspiring general finally put the ailing empire out of its misery, to the horror of Byzantineball, in 476 CE. Rome continued on in the East. After some 60-odd years of dithering, Byzantineball looked to the West, and tried to revive the Roman dream where the barbarian fiefdoms now stood. He conquered the Vandal Kingdomball, retaking North Africa and the great port of Carthago, former capital of Rome's Ancient Arch-Nemesis. Soon after, Byzantineball hungrily eyed Ostrogothic Kingdomball, whom had usurped Odoacer some time before. Byzantineball started his rape by grasping Sicilyball and much of Southern Italy whilst slowly reaching into her Illyria. After a long, tiring struggle that drained Byzantineball's life savings, All of Ostrogothic Kingdomball's territory, save Pannonia, were captured, with only symbolic, devastating recapture of Roman cities and territory. These conquests were further galvanized by the capture of territory in Southern Spainball whilst the local Visigoth Rulers were embroiled in a civil war. Then everything became bad again for the successors of Rome, and a destructive war between them and their old enemies, Sassanidball, had drained the both of them and were taken advantage of by Some Crafty Desert People. He in time lost all his clay south of Tarsus while the Sassanids were completely devoured. At this point Byzantineball lost almost all his strength and could barely fend off attacks into somewhat more defensible Asia Minor. He was now poor, weak, and barely Roman. His grip on Italyball was weakening ever faster, and all at this point seemed lost. Islamic pirates had snapped off many islands throughout the Mediterranean, and his once formidable navy was now in shambles. By this time, Latin was dying, and was being replaced by Greek as the lingua franca, but still called themselves Romans. The Filthy barbarians West, which had somewhat stabilized at this point, started looking down upon him, despite them being in a worse state. The coronation of Franciaball as "Roman" emperor ( HREball) by Papal Statesball in the year 800 was a depraved act: and solidified Byzantineball's dislike of the Latins, which is why Byzantineball was always suspicious of them. The emperors of the HREball sought in many ways to make themselves accepted by the Byzantines as their peers: with diplomatic relations, political marriages or threats. Sometimes, however, they did not obtain the expected results, because to Constantinople they were always the "King of the Unlawful Usurpers Germans", never "Emperor". Eventually, piece by piece, Byzantineball picked himself up, and got to work reconquering territories. It was finally under a dynasty of "Macedonians", things started to look up, and now at its height since the beginning of the Islamic conquests, the empire spanned from Neapolis to Lecca, Zagreb to Antioch to Ani. And then everything collapsed. Again. Thanks to filthy kebab. Byzantineball, having lost almost all of Anatolia and in a panic, called Papal Statesball and asked for help. What he got would set events into motion that changed the Western world. The last 250 or so years of Byzantineball's existence was a whirlwind of reconquest, crusades, getting conquested, assassination by Veniceball, creation of Frankokratia reconquest, resurrection, and slow loss of territory until he was finally put to eternal rest by Ottoman Empireball. With that, the final light of SPQRball was extinguished, but its legacy left a mark. A mark on those barbarians to the west... Relationships Friends * Serbiaball - My adoptive son and vow enforcer to remove all kebab (he also has my flag on his coat of arms). * Russiaball - Heir to the legacy of kebab removing Eastern Orthodoxyball, and he considered himself as the next Rome. * Western Roman Empireball - He was my brother/ally before getting killed by Germaniaball. * Empire of Nicaeaball - Hero who helped me kill Latin Empireball and resurrected me. * Republic of Genoaball - He helped me in my final battle against kebab! I thank him for that. * Turkic Khaganateball - Non-kebab Turkic friend who hates Persia too. But I hate his Evil descendant! * Ayyubidball - I'm sorry for battling yuo. Cause Salahuddin was a wise leader. Yuo are one of good kebabs. When the crusader failed to conquer Jerusalem, yuo still allow them to pray there. May God bless yuo and thanks for returning St Sepulchre key to me. * Timurid Empireball - Thanks for repelling the Ottoman for a few years. Enemies * Kebab - BLOOD-THIRSTY SHAME OF EARTH HERETIC! WORST AND MOST EVIL ARCH-ENEMY! HE STOLE MY SWEET AND CUTE CONSTANTINOPLE! At least my people he did not being removed and GO AGAINST CRUSADER STATE THAT WOUNDED MY CONSTANTINOPLE!!! AND I STILL HATE YOU DESPITE BEING THAT! * Sassanidball- This MANBIRD !@#$%^&* ruined the 7th century. And he was my main enemy in middle east. At the start of the war, i lost heavy to him, even Jerusalem almost fell to him. But luckily, Islam's Holy Quran predicted that someday, he will defeated by me. And it was true but I still want to keep muh clay. I respect kebabs(NOT THAT SO CALLED OTTOMAN AKA WORST SMELLYM KEBAB EMPIRE EVER). * Hunball - He came here and took clay from Germaniaball and me. This forced Germaniaball to take clay from SPQRball. * Germaniaball - He killed my father and my brother then he became an imposter of SPQRball. * Veniceball - Ruined me for good! He also raped my peoples! * Latin Empireball - Evil Catholics that stole my glorious city of Constantinople. He is another impostor!!! * Holy Roman Empireball - IMPOSTOR! He is son of Germaniaball and to me he is just another version of Germaniaball!!!!! You will be never the true Roman Empire, IMPOSTOR!!! I´M COMING FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!! * Kievan Rusball - I won't forgive you for raiding and laying a siege on Constantinople! You're just like those vikings! Speaking of which, didn't you had your first king as a Viking prince? I guess that runs through the bloodline, huh. * Second Bulgarian Empireball - Stop revolting and stealing my clay! You are of Byzantineball! Why can't you be nice like Serbiaball? * First Bulgarian Empireball - He was even worse than his son! Took a lot of my European clay and nearly took Constantinople...922 NEVER FORGET! YUO WERE VERY HARD TO REMOVE UNTIL 1018! * Umayyadball - This kebab has tried to besiege Constantinople but failed. Hahahaha...!!! But his revenge was avenged by !@#$%^&* kebab! !@#$%^&*!!! * Pope Innocentius III - !@#$%^&* POPE!!! WHATS THE REASON YUO TRY TO RAPE AND RAIDING ME?!!! JUST BECAUSE YUOR !@#$%^&* CRUSADERS DIDNT HAVE MONEY WHEN THE VENICE TRADERS SERVE THEM?!!! AND THE VENICE TOLD YUOR CRUSADER TO RAID ME?!!! PREPARE YUOR MONEY FIRST BEFORE YUOR CRUSADER GO TO EGYPT!!! AND YUO SHOULD CONQUER JERUSALEM, NOT RAIDING MY CLAY!!! * Seljukball - AAAH! STOP ATTACKING ME YUO KEBAB!!! IF YUO WANT INTO CONQUER JERUSALEM, STOP DRIVING OUT THE NON MUSLIM!!! Of course I know crusaders took Jerusalem and killed your people and I HATE CRUSADER MORE THAN KEBAB!!! ALSO 1071AD NEVER FORGET YOU ARRGOANT GOATSHIT BITCHTATOR!!! * Bagratid Armeniaball - Stole all his clay and didn't leave enough soldiers to defend it afterwards, leaving it open for kebab invasion. Oops! * Rashidunball- Pls of stop taking muh clay! And i hate kebabs! This kebab also ruined muh 7th century! BTW, Thanks for removing this so called Sassanidball AKA MANBIRD WORSHIPPER. But you are even worser then them! REMOVE THIS IDIOT SMELLY CALIPH KEBAB FROM PREMISES!!! * Crusaders - You traitors! We could've removed Kebab together but instead you had to plunder my resources and people and weaken me, allowing for the Ottomans to take me out earlier. How to Draw Drawing Byzantiumball is rather confusing considering the amount of possible designs you can chose from, but the most common is: # Draw a circle colored red # Draw a cross colored gold # Since you drew a gold cross, the red circle is separated into quadrants, in those quadrants, draw the Greek letter "B" in gold. On the left quadrants, make them face the opposite direction # Draw two eyes and you're done! Gallery Artwork Byz-Subjugation.png File:Byz-Crusade.png Battle between kievan rus and byzantine by kaliningradgeneral-daq3ynk.png ByzantineballDAPC.png Byzantineball.jpg Charta Romae.png Fall Const.png File:Screenshot_2019-07-16_at_1.55.31_PM.png Comics 222trm5ogm531.png|artist: bobu112 Wakz9czqpc031.png|artist: AquoteunquotePerson Byz-taha banoglu.png TQWvJxF.png|credit from Kimiimar0 SerbianEmpireConquedor.jpg Byz_comic-1.png GzCGX-1.png GzCGX-2.png GzCGX-3.png 7nT5ruO.png 'k0zbntp.png ARHdyOv.png 've1k4Cc.png wvCV1Az.png|Byzantineball's final moments. 9nHCdfP.png Bulgar Heritage.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_1.png Rashidun and Byzantium.png Byzantine-Bulgarian_wars.png San Marino Stronk.png SwDo9ID.png EOQGex1.png Armenian History.png History of Europe.png }} ru:Византия zh:拜占庭球 la:Byzantinum Imperiumpila Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Africa Category:Kebab Removers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Cross Category:Byzantineball Category:Greeceball Category:Turkeyball Category:Albaniaball Category:Algeriaball Category:Armeniaball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Cyprusball Category:Egyptball Category:Franceball Category:Gibraltarball Category:Israelcube Category:Italyball Category:Jordanball Category:Kosovoball Category:Lebanonball Category:Libyaball Category:Macedoniaball Category:Maltaball Category:Montenegroball Category:Moroccoball Category:Palestineball Category:Portugalball Category:Romaniaball Category:Russiaball Category:San Marinoball Category:Serbiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Spainball Category:Syriaball Category:Tunisiaball Category:Vaticanball Category:Empire Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Balkans Category:Qur'an Category:SPQRball Category:Anatolia